The Kilimanjaro Christian Medical Centre (KCMC) and Duke University Medical Center (DUMC) will partner to further develop research capacity in HIV-associated malignancies. KCMC is located in Moshi, Tanzania, an area significantly impacted upon by HIV infection and associated complications, including neoplasms such as cervical cancer, Kaposi's sarcoma, lymphoma and squamous cell carcinoma of the conjunctiva. KCMC and DUMC have highly successful existing collaborations that have received generous NIH support, and participate in existing collaborative research networks. This support has created a robust scientific infrastructure for the conduct of clinical investigation, which is further enhanced with training grants from the Fogarty International Center. The major focus of these efforts has been on HIV/AIDS and its infectious complications, and the proposed training and research program will build substantially on these initial investments. There is increasing interest at KCMC and DUMC in expanding research in oncology, especially HIV-associated malignancies. However, to achieve this goal it is critical to address shortcomings in the research environment at KCMC, the subject of a recent investigation by the proposed training program leadership. Training in clinical and laboratory research methodology, pathology, radiology, and research support staff such as oncology nurses, pharmacists, laboratory technologists and data managers will be critical to engage successfully in cancer-related research. The KCMC-DUMC program will offer a carefully designed portfolio of long, medium and short-term trainings to address the specific shortcomings outlined in this proposal. The venues for these trainings will include a mix of formal degree and non-degree practicum programs, offered in North-South and South-South locations. A total of 35 investigators and research staff will be trained during the 3 years of this program. Their training experiences will be complemented by opportunities to engage in network-sponsored and investigator-initiated research into HIV-associated malignancies, thereby combining didactic learning with expanding research practices. At the completion of 3 years the KCMC-DUMC collaboration will be prepared to embark on an expanded oncology research agenda.